Castlevania: Cross of the Endless Night
by Infinite Chronicles
Summary: Ten thousand years have passed since the final battle against Count Dracula and humanity now lives in a fragile peace with the vampire race. However, Dracula's soul lives on in the young Cross Academy student, Soma Cruz. This is the story of his journey alongside his adopted siblings, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. Three fates are now intertwined.


Castlevania: Cross of the Endless Night

First Night: Sorrow's Beginning

Cover image: Soma holding Valmanway standing beside Yuki holding Artemis.

* * *

Late into the twenty-first century, the final battle against Count Dracula, the most powerful vampire in existence and the Dark Lord himself, was fought and the evil king was finally defeated by his own son, Alucard and the Belmont Clan. The resulting conflict, however, caused humanity to go on the brink of collapse.

However, with his dying breath, Dracula cursed humanity to transform into beings of darkness and from that curse, a new breed of vampires were born, unlike beings of Chaos like Dracula. They were called Purebloods and their progenitor, known simply as The Parent who was born to human parents, cared deeply for humans. Fearing that her kin would one day follow in Dracula's footsteps, she used a similar principle to the creation of the Belmont Clan's Vampire Killer whip, and sacrificed her life to arm and strengthen humans into Vampire Hunters, giving her heart to a forge and her blood to the humans.

Since then, humans and vampires lived in an eternal stalemate and a fragile peace, one that Alucard and the Belmont Clan protected in secret.

Ten thousand years have passed and as the prophesied return of the Dark Lord drew closer, children with latent dark powers have been kidnapped en masse by ambitious noble vampires hoping to create a new Prince of Darkness and restore the Vampire Race to prominence.

Rescue operations were helmed by the Vampire Hunters and cooperative Purebloods in an effort to stop the rogue nobles. One such Vampire Hunter was Kaien Cross, headmaster of the prestigious Cross Academy, who adopted one of the kidnapped children as his own son. His name was Soma Cruz.

Years later, Soma would meet new members of his family, a young girl named Yuki Cross and a boy named Zero Kiryu. He loved his adoptive siblings dearly, but none of them knew the cruel destiny that awaited Soma.

* * *

Dusk fell over Cross Academy which only meant one thing, it was time for the Night Class students to enter campus. Day Class students, especially the girls made this a very chaotic affair since they were willing to do anything to catch a glimpse of the supernaturally attractive Night Class.

It was up Soma, Zero and Yuki, as members of the Disciplinary Committee to keep the peace and to make sure the Day Class behaved around the Night Class.

"There they go again…" Soma, a pale young man with snow white hair and gray eyes, dressed in the black Day Class uniform, sighed as he looked over at the waiting Day Class girls, seeing how giddy with excitement they were. "I swear, it's like sharks to blood."

"I'll never get used to this…" Zero, a young man with silver hair and lavender eyes, dressed in the same uniform, was leaning on a tree across Soma frowning at their duty, he didn't like the Night Class one bit and seeing all this admiration for them annoyed him.

* * *

Yuki stood in between the gate and the gathering group of Day Class girls, wearing a stern expression as she prepared herself for the ensuing chaos.

"Alright everyone, step back." Yuki, a petite young woman with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes dressed in the female version of the uniform frowned as she saw the state of her classmates. "It's way past curfew for all you Day Class students, so just turn around and go back to your dorms."

"We can see what you're trying to do, Yuki." One of the girls frowned in response, ready to accuse her. "It's so obvious, you just want to keep the Night Class students all to yourself!"

"Yeah, you're just taking advantage of the fact that you're the headmaster's daughter!" Another girl accused; her tone somewhat angrier than the last.

"That's not true!" Yuki protested, both offended and baffled by their accusation. "I'm on the Disciplinary Committee!"

As if they didn't hear Yuki at all, the crowd of Day Class girls burst out in cheerful screaming as they saw the Night Class walk through the now open gates.

The girls started pushing their way through, more than eager to see the Night Class students and being very unruly in the process.

"No!" Yuki said sternly as she tried to push them back but to no avail. "I'm… too late again." She sighed as she saw the Night Class walking in their direction.

Soma and Zero watched quietly from the distance, both men let out a simultaneous sigh as they saw Yuki failing miserably at her job.

Suddenly, the Day Class girls were composed and behaved, gathering in two lines across one another to greet the Night Class students.

"Please proceed…" Yuki, defeated and tired, just stepped out of the way of the Night Class students with a comical expression.

The Night Class students walked gracefully past the Day Class girls, earning squeals of delight from the later.

"And there they go…" Soma blinked as he watched the interaction with a deadpan expression on his face. "I wonder why we even bother sometimes…"

"I really don't like them…" Zero closed his eyes and frowned at the direction of the Night Class, making his contempt know to his brother.

Yuki was sitting on the ground, dejected ad defeated as she saw the Day Class girls behaving in an unruly fashion again.

"Yuki." The voice of Kaname Kuran, a young man with brown hair and reddish-brown eyes dressed in the white Night Class uniform, called out to her in a gentle tone. "Is everything alright?" He extended a hand to Yuki.

"I-I'm fine… Kaname." Yuki spoke both flustered and awkwardly, clearly stricken by the Night Class student's concern for her as she took his hand.

"Thank you for all your help." Kaname smiled softly and sincerely at Yuki, grateful for all her efforts.

"Y-Yeah, sure…" Yuki awkwardly accepted Kaname's thanks, however she felt the girls behind her staring daggers at her. "That's what the Disciplinary Committee does!" She immediately stood and regained her composure with a smile.

"When you act reserved like this… I feel… a bit lonely." Kaname gave Yuki the same genuine smile, but with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry… but I guess it's because you're the one who came and saved my life that day, Kaname…" Yuki apologized to Kaname, making sure to show him how truly grateful she was to him.

"Don't worry about that anymore…" Kaname reached out and gently pet Yuki's hair in an affectionate gesture. "That was son long ago." His hand made its way down to her cheek.

Just then, Zero stepped in and snatched Kaname's hand away from Yuki's cheek, wearing a stone-faced expression.

"Zero!" Yuki was appalled at his sudden act of rudeness towards Kaname.

"Your class has begun, Kaname." Zero spoke coldly and without emotion, but only to suppress the anger he felt. "You should go now."

"You're so scary." Kaname spoke equally as cold as he moved his hand away from Zero's grasp. "Mister Disciplinary Committee." He said one last time before walking away.

Kaname passed by Soma, who looked almost impassive and deep in thought, smiling at the other man, he bowed his head politely.

"Good evening to you, Soma." Kaname smiled as he greeted the white-haired youth.

"Likewise," Soma bowed his head, answering politeness with politeness.

"Though we have our differences, I believe we have more common ground than you think." Kaname's smile didn't fade as he spoke with Soma.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Soma smiled as well, he had nothing against Kaname whatsoever, though he thought he acted suspicious at times.

* * *

As Kaname walked out of sight, Zero returned to Soma's side, still riled up by the Night Class' presence.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Soma called out Zero on his rude behavior to Kaname. "I know you don't like him, but still…"

"And doesn't him getting all cozy with Yuki make _you_ jealous?" Zero shot back at Soma's scolding. "Given how close you are."

"Not really…" Soma blinked once in confusion. "Kaname saved her life and she appreciates it, why would that make me jealous?"

"C'mon… aren't you _closer_ than that?" Zero sighed out of frustration at Soma's lack of understanding. "At least that's what Yuki wants."

"She's my kid sister." Soma smiled obliviously as he denied Zero's claim. "That's impossible."

"Yuki would get _really_ mad if you said that to her face…" Zero rubbed the back of his neck as he walked away, sighing once more. "You can't be _that_ dense about her feelings."

* * *

As Zero walked away from Soma, Yuki was approached Cross Academy's history teacher, Genya Arikado, a pale man with shoulder length black hair and black eyes dressed in a long coat over black suit with a gold ascot tie.

"I take it things went well?" Arikado asked Yuki about her duties as a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Not really…" Yuki sighed as she slumped down by a nearby tree. "No one really listens to me… but Kaname's always so nice."

"While I have nothing against them… never forget _why_ they only come out at night." Arikado closed his eyes as he warned Yuki. "For they are creatures of the night."

"I know that…" Yuki looked down as she thought of the true nature of the Night Class. "I know they're vampires, but Kaname is different-"

"That remains to be seen…" Arikado warned once more in his cold and impassive tone. "But be thankful that the more dangerous breed of vampires are nearly extinct."

"You mean like Dracula?" Yuki asked curiously, immediately understanding what Arikado was implying.

"Yes… the immortal King of the Night." Arikado spoke as if he knew Dracula personally. "I pray that he is never resurrected again."

* * *

Within the Cross Academy campus, Kaname sat alone in one of the rooms before being approached by Seiren, a vampire woman with short silver hair and pale violet eyes dressed in a female version of the Night Class uniforms.

"His powers are still asleep." Kaname closed his eyes as he spoke to Seiren, touching the glass as he stared up at the moon. "Soma Cruz has no idea who he _truly_ is."

"I admit he's well-liked by the other Night Class students… with his presence almost natural among us." Seiren admitted, though not fully understanding Kaname's words.

"Yes, he is quite popular with us at times." Kaname smiled and closed his eyes at the thought. "Almost like he's meant to be one of us."

* * *

As night fell, Soma was patrolling the campus, this time holding his weapon, Valmanway, an ornate silver long sword with cross guards resembling winged serpents, one demonic and one angelic and with a pommel resembling a red cross.

As he walked further, he saw a familiar face in the distance and it was none other than Hanabusa Aido, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a perpetually cheerful expression.

"Long time no see, Soma." Aido smiled at the white-haired youth as he spoke in a playful tone. "You don't drop by the dorms and it's driving Ruka crazy, y'know?"

"It's against the rules, remember?" Soma blinked as he answered Aido. "You know since I joined the Disciplinary Committee, I have to respect them more, right?"

"C'mon, for old time's sake?" Aido feigned a hurt expression as he playfully teased Soma. "Don't go breaking the girl's hearts."

"You _really_ only have one thing on your mind…" Soma sighed as he lamented Aido's fixation on girls and their affections.

"I'm serious, though… Ruka's _really_ pissed that you stopped visiting." Aido briefly let his playful expression change into a nervous one. "I mean, we all miss you, but she's taking it to a whole new level."

"Sorry about that, but there's not much I could do about it…" Soma shrugged as he faced away. "I admit, though… I have missed you guys."

"You're kinda visiting us now, right?" Aido smiled as he placed a hand on Soma's shoulder. "Since you're on patrol and all."

"Well, it's my duty." Soma closed his eyes as he let a smile make its way across his face, thinking of the lost time.

* * *

As Soma made his patrols, he ran into Yuki, who was also on duty that night, the two decided to take a break and sat near the fountain together.

"Rough day today, huh?" Soma sat back as he spoke to Yuki, seeing just how hard she was working earlier.

"Yeah, especially today…" Yuki let out a comical sigh, leaning heavily on Soma.

"You did well…" Soma pet Yuki's hair as a sign of brotherly affection and to thank her for her rather thankless job.

"You don't make time for me anymore…" Yuki pouted as she faced Soma, somewhat upset at her brother.

"Huh… you're the second person who's told me that today." Soma gave Yuki a nervous smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Just don't forget, okay?" Yuki leaned on Soma once more, closing her eyes as she cuddled slightly.

"Of course, I won't, you're one of the most important people in the world to me…" Soma held Yuki closer, smiling warmly at her as he kissed her temple. "And…"

Yuki blushed a light shade of red as she leaned on Soma, was this it? The words she's always wanted to hear from the one she's loved for the longest time.

"I'll never forget to spoil my little sister." Soma smiled at Yuki, clearly unable to read the atmosphere around them.

Yuki blinked and suddenly frowned upon hearing the words "little sister", closing her eyes and standing up with an audible sigh before walking away quickly.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Soma looked up at Yuki, who had her back turned on him with her arms crossed.

"Nothing." Yuki pouted as she spoke with annoyance in her voice at Soma's inability to notice how she felt.

"Are you sure… you sound upset." Soma stood and followed Yuki, now concerned for his sister.

"Idiot…" Yuki mumbled under her breath as she walked. She was frustrated at Soma since sometimes his kindness made him unable to notice her growing feelings for him.

* * *

Within the headmaster's office Headmaster Kaien Cross, a bespectacled man with ash-blond hair and hazel eyes dressed in brown and green was having tea with Genya Arikado, both men discussing important matters.

"Thank you for teaching the students what you know." Kaien smiled as he sat across Arikado, thanking him for his invaluable lessons.

"I'm choosing to trust your pacifistic ideals..." Arikado replied, thinking about his long history. "Because I've seen my fair share of bloodshed over the centuries and I want it to end."

"I appreciate your trust and…" Kaien smiled as he sipped his tea. "I'm proud to say Soma's fitting in well… even with the Night Class."

"You best remember this… Soma _is_ Dracula's reincarnation." Arikado warned Kaine in a grave tone. "I've seen him in both his previous lives."

"All the more reason to give him a peaceful life here." Kaien smiled as he faced Arikado, ever the optimist. "If even Dracula can live in peace with humans… then we've made one big step in the right direction, isn't that what your mother would've wanted, Alucard?"

"Then I'm trusting you with Soma's fate… don't make me regret my decision." Arikado closed his eyes and sighed in resignation, a part of him wanting to believe that redemption was possible for his father's soul.

* * *

Within the campus at night, one Night Class student stood out among the rest, because this student was human, but not just any human, a Vampire Hunter and Arikado's insurance policy. This man was Victor Belmont, the current heir of the legendary Belmont Clan.

Victor, a bespectacled young man with auburn hair and aqua eyes dressed in the white Night Class uniform with the Vampire Killer whip hanging from his belt, watched the rest of the Night Class from the back of the room and as his duty required he kept the peace and worked to root out any plotting on their part.

* * *

Author's note: So, the reboot of Castlevania Cross of Sorrow is finally here. Over the years between now and the original story, I feel as if I've grown as a writer and the idea of a crossover between Castlevana and Vampire Knight was too interesting to give up on.

I listed all the differences between the original and the reboot in the latest chapter of Cross of Sorrow, so be sure to give it a read.

Soma and Yuki's relationship dynamic will be similar to Nero and Kyrie from Devil May Cry and while one-sided on Yuki's part at the moment, Soma will reciprocate eventually.

Soma is well-liked by the Night Class partly because the sense something different about him, they don't know it, but they're sensing the authority of Dracula's soul.

The story takes place roughly ten thousand years after Dawn of Sorrow and this Soma is the identical reincarnation of the original Soma. I did this because the original idea I had for Cross of Sorrow was contrived in hindsight.

Soma's sword, Valmanway is based on the original sword from Aria and Dawn of Sorrow and the one Soma wields in his character art from Harmony of Despair. It's a powerful sword with holy properties.

Two new Castlevania characters will be pulled and revamped from non-canon works. There's Victor Belmont from cancelled Castlevania Resurrection and Giovanni Gandolfi from Order of the Shadows.

Victor Belmont is a composite character of Victor Belmont from Lords of Shadow and Curtis Lang from Castlevania Ricordanza of the God's Abyss. He is the current Belmont heir and a prodigy among Vampire Hunters. He fights using the DSS Cards from Circle of the Moon. He is also one of Soma's best and oldest friends.

Giovanni Gandolfi is an alchemist that specializes in the creation of Anti-Vampire weapons and a direct descendant of Rinaldo Gandolfi from Lament of Innocence. He is responsible for upgrading Victor's Vampire Killer into several forms, including the Combat Cross and the Morning Star.

Castlevania's vampires in this story are a different breed entirely as creatures of chaos and are far more powerful than Purebloods as a result. Dracula being the most powerful vampire in history.

Arikado/Alucard will play a very prominent role in the story as a mentor to Soma, Yuki and Zero.

That about does it for now. Next chapter is the Valentines chapter and Soma has some trouble with his popularity with the Night Class, especially Ruka Souen and Rima Toya.


End file.
